ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Miguel's New Strategy
Still shocked that the bond tree was destroyed, Kiva tries to stay focus and Reia plans to talk to Miguel about the remaining fragments and the future. Kiva: (For Pete's sake... Stop going into panic mode!) Reia: Want me to calm you down? Kiva: Yes, please.. Reia: Take a deep breath..and let it out. Calm your heart. Kiva: (Take a deep breath...) - Kiva took a few deep breaths to ease her sudden loss. Reia: Better? Kiva: A little bit.. Reia: I know it's too difficult for you. But there is a chance to save it from being destroyed. Kiva: Yeah, undo Biff's corruption. Reia: Right. Marty will take care of this problem personally. Presea: We will create a distraction for Scorpion while Marty re-enters the casino. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Here's the plan - We need to buy some time for Marty to have information about the sports almanac. Kiva: Alright. Reia: And who knows? Maybe you can put your skill to the test. Kiva: Totally. Ratchet: One question though. How are suppose to find Scorpion in a big building like that? Kiva: Underground. Miguel: No wonder Scorpion hangs around down there.. It maybe possible that Kron has the next fragment. Ratchet: That's just great... Kiva: I know. Reia: We should take a small break before we fight Scorpion. Kiva: Seems fair. - The gang took a break before their next fight. During that time, Reia, Genis and Presea decided to talk to Kiva personally. Reia: You have a minute? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I found a safe trail for a walk. Would you like to come along with us? Kiva: Sure. - The four walk along the safe trail and all of them have thoughts on their minds. Reia: Why would anyone want to live in this horrible place..? It's bad enough for anyone already. Kiva: Yeah.. (Even before my mom is a Keyblade warrior...) Reia: I couldn't stand it.. Genis: I know. We couldn't either. Presea: Biff... Kiva: Yeah. - Reia quietly sing a little tune she found during the Rescue Ranger days, which has gotten Kiva confused. Reia: Those who fought for something better, those who taught by how they lived. Love ones taken long before their work is done. Kiva: What's that tune, master? Reia: Oh.. Well, it's a scary song I found. Since I escape from Dr. Gero, I heard even beggars sang about it. Kiva: Gosh... Presea: And yet, I wonder... Genis: Wonder what, Presea? Presea: The lyrics, think about it. 'Leave them underground'. Kiva: Seems right. Reia: Wait... Are you saying---? Presea: Yes. Scorpion is planning something down there. I honestly don't know what... Kiva: No doubt. Reia: Say, how are you feeling? Kiva: I'm fine. Reia: Still in shock about the tree? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I'm..sorry. Presea: The bond is still intact within your hearts. Reia: How can you tell, Presea? Presea: I still felt a very strong bond between you two. Kiva: Gosh... Presea: That alone hasn't changed. Reia: Because of the year 1955. Kiva: Oh yeah.. Reia: There's still hope, after all.. Kiva: That's right, master. Presea: We will test this bond together. Only you, Reia and Terra can win. Kiva: That I'm willing. Reia: We're almost back to Dr. Brown's house. I think I have an idea for Scorpion and whomsoever left. Kiva: Alright. - Upon returning to Dr. Brown's house, Reia gathers everyone for a meeting. Reia: Okay, we are officially continuing Operation: Future Shadow. Thanks to Quorra, we located a basement hatch towards our next opponent - Scorpion. Our mission is to deal with Kron while Marty gets enough info from Biff. We attend to do the same with Kron. Be sure we have enough before we take him down. Once we got it, we'll return to 1955 and stop the person responsible for the fragments and Biff's corruption. Kiva: No problem. Ratchet: Even if we stopped Kron, we have no idea where the Shadow Division leader could be in 1955. Kiva: Well... Yeah, that is gonna be-- Hold on.. Kara, scan for advanced tech in 1955. Karasu: Alright, it'll take me a while but I'll let you know what I find. Miguel: Well, looks like we're settled and ready to go. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Keep one thing in mind, guys - We only got one shot of this, so we can't get screwed up. Kiva: Don't worry. We'll be careful. Reia: Alright, let's move! - The gang headed towards Biff's casino as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes